


Jungle Boy Learns to Read

by Seventysixtyniner



Series: AEW Fluff [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Leva is trying her best and we love her for that!, dumbness, silliness, takes place before the first show of dynamite in dc!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: “So, you don’t talk?”Jungle Boy shook his head.“But you can understand me, right?”Jungle Boy nodded.“Okay! That’s fine. We can do this.”





	Jungle Boy Learns to Read

“Leva, this is a terrible idea.” 

Leva rolled her eyes. “You know, maybe you should have some faith in me for once!”

“What? I can’t hear you,” said Peter, holding his free hand over one ear, “The hell’s going on in there?”

“Sorry,” Leva answered before she turned her head and called, “Jungle Boy, cut that out!”

Said boy looked up from the electric pencil sharpener and pulled out one of the brand new pencils Leva bought for him.

Peter sighed. “The boy probably has rabies or some shit! I don’t want you catching anything. You might pass it to me!”

“He’s a good kid! And don’t you think we ought to embrace the spirit of knowledge? Of education? This will be a good experience for us!”

“It will be a horrible experience, and not for  _ us _ , for  _ you! _ ” 

“Peter, this is what we as librarians are meant to do! Don’t you want our children to be able to read one day?”

Peter, on the other end of the phone, murmured to himself, “ _ our  _ children?” so quietly the phone couldn’t pick it up.

“Peter? Peter?” Leva sighed. “You know what? I’ll do this on my own. Talk to you later.” 

In his hotel room, Peter laid his head on his hand, caught in reverie. It took his head slipping out of his palm and slamming onto his desk to snap out of it.

“Sorry about that, Jungle Boy. We’re on our own.”

Jungle Boy looked up from pencil that he’d just sharpened to a nub and nodded.

“Is that one of the penci-? You know what, that’s fine, we don’t need it. You want to come sit down?”

The two of them were currently in the Library of Congress, causing only a minor disturbance. Leva found a table with the fewest number of people around, and the least distractions.

Jungle Boy sat down in the chair next to Leva and looked at her expectantly.

“So, you don’t talk?”

Jungle Boy shook his head.

“But you can understand me, right?”

Jungle Boy nodded.

“Okay! That’s fine. We can do this.”

On the table in front of them were two books,  _ Tiny T. Rex and the Impossible Hug _ ,  _ The Jungle Book _ , and a  _ National Geographic _ issue on Dinosaurs. 

Pushing all three toward her student, Leva asked, “Can you tell me what any of these say?”

Jungle Boy’s eyes wandered over each before he grabbed the magazine, looked at the horned dinosaur on the cover and smiled. 

“That’s a  _ dinosaur _ , yeah?” Leva spoke like she was talking to a baby.

Jungle Boy looked up at her, beaming wide, and nodded. 

Leva giggled. She didn’t know why Peter didn’t want to come with them. This was fun! And Jungle Boy, frankly, was adorable. 

“Let’s look inside, okay?” She gingerly took the magazine and opened to a page describing the diets of Pterodactyls. Pointing to a caption underneath a dinosaur’s picture, she asked, “What does this say?”

Jungle Boy’s eyes narrowed at the page before he moved a finger over the words, looked briefly at Leva, and tore out the page with a loud  _ rip _ .

“ _ Nooo!!”  _ Leva shrieked at covered her mouth.

Jungle Boy, unfazed, held out the page to her. 

The librarian gave Jungle Boy the best smile she took as she accepted his “gift,” despite the pain in her chest. 

“...thank you, Jungle Boy.”

A booming voice spoke up from behind them, causing the already frazzled Leva to jump in her seat. “Oh, there you are!”

Jungle Boy perked up and turned around at the sound of Luchasaurus’ voice. 

“Sorry about him Leva, is he bothering you?”

“Not at all,” Leva answered, her voice frail.

“What are you guys up to?” Luchasaurus asked as he leaned over Jungle Boy’s shoulders. 

“Reading. Or at least… trying to.”

Luchasaurus chuckled. “I’ve been trying to get him to read and speak since I found him! The best I could do was teach him sign language. I guess he wasn’t exposed to speech during his critical period, and that left his language capabilities pretty stunted. But we do what we can. Right, Jungle?”

Leva was dumbfounded. As her mind was reeling over the dinosaur's words, Jungle Boy was climbing out of his chair and onto Luchasaurus’ shoulders. 

“Jeez! You’d think your legs were broken,” Luchasaurus complained, his tone like a father's after a long day of dealing with toddlers. “You ready to go?”

Jungle Boy nodded and waved goodbye to Leva.

“We’ll see you later, Leva! Thanks for keeping him busy.”

Leva blinked, stunned for a second before she remembered how to speak. “Ye...Yeah! I’ll see you guys.” 

As she heard the scoldings of Luchasaurus fade (“Stop pulling my hair,” “Don’t hit the lights!”), Leva buried her face in her hands, pushing her glasses up to her hairline. At least he didn’t have rabies, she reasoned. 

Maybe she was the one who learned something today.

After taking a moment to gather herself, she made her way to the language section of the library to look for books on American Sign Language. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ superkickfiesta !
> 
> comments, kudos, ideas appreciated! Thank you for reading!! <33


End file.
